Bored
by MidnightStarRose
Summary: America is bored and Canada just so happens to not be busy.


**Hi Guys! It's MidnightStarRose here! So, this is my very first fanfic and I hope you guys like it! In case you guys didn't know Matthew=Canada and Alfred=America. I like to think that they like to call each other by their human names when they are alone. Kumajiro's name will also vary throughout the story because of Canada's forgetfulness of his name but will always have kuma in the front! Thanks to** Bluturtleforever **for reminding me! **^^** Oh! And I do not own hetalia! I'm not that brilliant to come up with that idea! Okay so anyway to the actual story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Bored<span>

It was a peaceful morning with birds chirping happily and Kumakachi sitting on his lap while he drank his coffee. The coffee was sweet with maple syrup and the sun was filtering through the windows perfectly. He loved these mornings and was about to continue to enjoy when a certain someone came and started banging on his door, as if his doorbell wasn't good enough to use. Matthew sighed and got up, gently putting down his coffee. He picked up Kumakucho and trudged through to the door. When he reached it he stood a couple paces away from it and called to the person outside the door.

"Who is it?" Matthew called out with a frown. The door stopped being banged on and he could almost hear the sigh of relief from his door.

"Mattie! It's me!" yelled a certain American through the door. Matthew sighed and put down Kumawaro to unlock the door.

"What do you want, Al?" he said as he opened the door to a grinning blonde. His usual bomber jacket was hanging off his shoulders and the owner was grinning at Matthew.

"Come on, Mattie! Let me in, isn't that just polite?" Alfred said with a fake pout. Matthew scowled at him and crossed his arms as he shook his head.

"Al, everytime I do that, you always go and wreck my things. I'm not in the mood for that today. Especially when I was having such a wonderful morning that you interrupted," Matthew retorted back, his quiet voice raised just a tad. Alfred pouted some more and slumped his shoulders. He looked down and nodded.

"Okay...I get it. You don't want me around, Matt. I'll just go now…" Alfred muttered and began to walk away. Matthew knew he was just playing with him and tried to keep a straight face. He failed. Matthew sighed and opened the door.

"Fine…" he murmured and Alfred grinned. He whipped around and ran inside, his demeanor completely changed. Matthew followed him inside and closed the door behind him. Alfred was arguing with Kumapani in the kitchen while he was rummaging through his refridgerator. Kumatani was growling at Alfred about his fish and the ever peaceful Alfred was teasing the bear by making jokes about eating the fish. Finally, after a few more moments of rummaging Alfred found Matthew's leftover pancakes from his breakfast.

"Score! Dude, have I ever told you how good your pancakes are? They are the BOMB!" Alfred exclaimed after shoving some in his mouth, making the whole sentence effectively gibberish. Matthew just crossed his arms and leaned on his counter. Kumajaro pawed his legs and he bent down to pick him up while Alfred closed the fridge and faced him with a smile. Matthew scowled at him with the polar bear in his arms staring at the American with a similar expression.

"What?" said Alfred in his clueless voice.

"Why are you here, Alfred," Matthew said with an exasperated sigh.

"Can't I just visit my little brother for fun?" Alfred said with an innocent smile. Matthew snorted.

"I doubt you thought about me when you are looking for fun, Al," Matthew said with a raised eyebrow. Alfred laughed nervously and finished his pancakes.

"Okay, okay. I was bored so I wanted to find something to do!" The blonde said defensively. Matthew gestured for him to continue and Alfred scratched the back of his head. "So... I called England but he said that he was busy. Then I called France but he got all wierd and stuff so I got out of that conversation real quick. After that, I totally called my bro, Japan, to see what was up with him but he got all flustered about his work. I decided that he would want to be alone."

"Alfred get to the point," Matthew interrupted. Alfred laughed and nodded.

"Okay, sooooo all in all, I called most of Europe and everyone was busy or didn't want to hang with the hero. After all that, I browsed through my pics on my phone. There I saw you and me when we went to that hockey game and remembered that you probably weren't busy and here I am!" Alfred finished with him pointing to himself as emphasis. Matthew just sighed and shook his head.

"If all of Europe was busy, why wouldn't I be, Alfred?" Matthew asked.

"'Cause you're never busy!" Alfred said happily. Matthew smiled a little at his brother's logic and he pushed up his glasses. Kumalano wanted to get down and Matthew obliged the small bear. The bear waddled away and Matthew looked at Alfred.

"Okay, so what did you figure we were gonna do when you got here?" Matthew said, his mood brightened. Alfred smiled and opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again. His mouth opened and closed like a fish while he tried to come up with a good idea. Matthew covered his mouth but couldn't contain his small burst of laughter. He quickly covered it up with a cough and looked at Alfred with an expectant look.

"Well, I thought that once I got here that you would have a good idea!" Alfred said with a triumphant smile that followed his confused look that he had moment before. Matthew nodded and smiled. He cleared his throat a little.

"So, when you show up out of nowhere at my door, you expected me to stop all my current plans and come up with an idea to entertain you for who knows how long?" Matthew said with raised eyebrows in mock disbelief. Alfred thought for a moment and nodded. Matthew tried to cover his laughter again but failed this time around. Laughter shook his sides and Alfred sat there looking at Matthew with his mouth gaping in confusion.

"W-what? Stop laughing at me, Mattie! That's not nice!" Alfred said while he stared at Matthew incredulously. Matthew stuttered out multiple apologies between laughs and eventually calmed down.

"Okay sorry about that. It's just..." Matthew trailed into giggles but continued, "you make no sense, Alfred." Alfred stared at Matthew but he smiled, laughs also bubbling up out of his mouth. Matthew joined him again and the two twins were soon laughing together in the kitchen. They laughed until tears appeared in their eyes and their laughs died out. When they were done they stared at the ground, boredom creeping up on them once again.

"So."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go and annoy Iggy?"

"Why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Leave a review if you found anything wrong with it or even if you found anything good about it! This was a one-shot but let me know if I should continue it! Thank you so much for your time! <strong>

**P.S. I got the cover image from google. So if its yours you are awesome at drawing and I hope you don't mind me using it! Please tell me if you want me to take it down. ^^**

**Bye! ^w^/)**


End file.
